Harry Potter and The Christmas Ball
by MarauderTheMockingjay
Summary: Harry is caught crushing on a mystery girl, a story that gets twisted by the notable Rita Skeeter in an interview for the Prophet. How will his friends feel about this "new" revelation, when the school's Christmas Ball is right around the corner? There is more than Holiday Spirit in the air...
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"Harry, who are you taking to the Christmas Ball?" Hermione asked nonchalantly as the trio tredged through the 3-foot potions essay. Ron looked up wildly at Hermione, nearly spilling his ink well on her, if it was not for the lightning reflexes of the Gryffindor seeker. "Ronald!" She snapped. "It was an accident!" He yelled back in defense of being called by his first name. "Ugh. Please don't start now guys. It's been a long day and I have an interview with that horrid Skeeter woman in the morning." Harry interjected almost bored, but mostly annoyed, after growing tired of their antics.

"**Sorry.**" Two-thirds of the Golden Trio said in unison, looking slightly ashamed.

"Alright mate, back to Hermione's question. Who **are** you planning to ask?"

"**Fine!** If it's so important to you, I wasn't even planning on going. The girl I was working to ask is already taken. Besides...I don't even know how to dance. No girl would want to go to a ball with a guy who can't even dance." Harry's hard outer-shell dissolved, and he looked utterly miserable. Hermione quickly put down her quill and set her essay aside and placed both hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry James Potter, look at me." Her tone was soft, yet commanding, so he complied.

"I will say this once, and once only, so you better be listening. No girl in her right mind would turn down a guy as **brave, thoughtful, generous, clever, and pretty darn good looking** as you, just because you have two left feet! As long as you can show her a good time, while still being the respectful gentleman you are, dancing would be the least of her worries!" She was beaming at him with a barely noticable glint in her eyes.

"What Hermione said man, totally spot on. A bloke as humble as you could score any girl you want! Besides, you could always **learn** how to dance before the ball." Ron was equally as enthused as his friend, their attempt to cheer Harry up was gaining strength.

"You...you guys really mean all of that?" Harry asked quietly, feeling small as they described this awfully admirable person to him, with the expectation that he'll actually believe they were reffering to him.

"Of course!" They said in unison again. Hermione pulled him in for an embrace. Later that night they would discuss how much they are becoming like Gred and Forge.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Moring sunshine!" Came a shrill chirp that woke wizard from his slumber. Harry groaned as he had to squint at the bright tuesday sunlight filtering through the ancient window.

The dark shadow of a woman soon blocked the blinding rays, relieving Harry of his distress until his sight focused on the most unpleasant day-wrecker since double potions with Slytherin: Tabloid Journalist Rita Skeeter.

"Bloody Hell! What is that **parasite** doing in our dorms!?" Ron screamed as he bolted awake. "Ah, language Mr. Weasley. Language." She sounded like a preschool teacher scolding a pupil. "Oi! I say what I want! Now what are you doing here? Harry isn't even dressed yet!" And with that reminder, Harry and Ron turned pink in the face and pulled their blankets to their chins.

"Ron..." Harry groaned. "Sorry Ms. Skeeter, for my friend. He's not much of a morning person. He's right though, so could you perhaps wait in the common room. I'll be down shortly." Harry did his best to sound professional, and the reporter was impressed by the dashing young man. "Very well." and she smiled falsly to the red haired boy as she exited, swaying uneccisarily.

"Thanks mate, and sorry about that. I just don't want her to write something **worse** in the Prophet. I contacted her because I could use some...good publicity. We're still cool, yeah?" Harry asked his best male mate hesitantly. "Never better man. I was being a bit of a git anyways. No matter how terrible she is, we should always treat a lady with respect." They both smiled, then shouted loud enough to wake the whole castle (if it were not for the sound proof walls, that would have been the case):

"Unless she's a Death Eater!"

The interview went on better than Harry had expected, and Rita's quill wrote **mostly **truth. It was smooth sailing until the ship hit the rocks: **"Is there anyone special, has any girl catch the eye of 'the chosen one'** **?"**

Rita knew she had him when he refused to look her in her prying eyes. "So, there **is **a girl. Name? Height? Hair color? Nationality? Is she Slytherin? **Spill.**" The journalist was bubbling with excitement and anticipation.

_"She could never know." _Harry thought to himself as he thinks of a way to be as vague as possible.

"Err...well, she goes here. And um...she's a girl." Harry started cautiously, torturing the reporter by dragging out the unimportant and self-explanitory details. But she knew she had to be patient this time. He continued.

"She has dark colored hair...long." Hmm? Dark?

"She's also very beautiful, and loves quidditch!" There we go, he's opening up, thought the reporter.

"She's very popular, and smart." Harry stopped, realizing how obvious this was becoming. He hung his head.

Rita picked this up immediately. "Thank you for that. Now, how long have you two been together, since you saved her I assume?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you mean by **saved her**? I've only spoken to her a few times. And we aren't together, she's going with...someone else." Harry was slightly confused. As was Ms. Skeeter. She was sure that Harry Potter was head-over-heels for the bushy-haired-brunette. The gossip-seeker had connections and sources all throughout the castle, and many of them were positive that the two were an item! Well, now the truth may be uncovered as to who has captured the heart of the boy who lived!

"Oh never mind that, dear! Now, I assume you two aren't going to the Christmas Ball together?" She was ready to get all the details of Mr. Potter's lovelife. "No ma'am. In fact, after I found out someone already asked her, I decided against going. But I've changed my mind."

"Due to?" Questioned the journalist.

"Just some encouragment from my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Ooo, interesting! "Please do tell!" The magical quill was going a mile a minute vibrating with anticipation. "Well...Ron said that I was modest enough to get any girl I want. I guess that he meant that it's obvious I won't use my fame to domineer and prey on girls, so they'll trust me more. So in a very indirect and over-analyzed way, I was told that I am trustworthy." Harry said with a fond smile, while Skeeter barely kept it together. All she wanted was what the girl had to say!

"And what of your other friend, Ms. Granger?" The reporter asked with a false reasurring smile, one that Harry failed to see through.

"Ah, Hermione," He smiled, which Rita noted. "She said alot of really nice things, and they all meant more than I can put into words." That's all he said.

Fed up, but not willing to harrass the boy (yet), she thanked him for his time, and left for the Floo. The issue would be printed the next morning after throuroughly rushed editing.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Harry! Over here, we saved you a seat!" Yelled Ron. As Harry meandered over to them, he studied their expressions. Ron was red from laughter, and was still chuckling, while Hermione looked kind of annoyed and upset. "Oh God, what have you done now Ron!?" Asked Harry angrily as he approached the bench seated with Gryffindors tucking in for breakfast. The Great Hall was filling up quickly with an equal amount of groggy and refreshed witches and wizards.

"It's not me mate, it's you!" Harry looked confused for a moment as he sat down and soon lost his temper, and appetite. Ron handed him the day's Prophet. It was stamped in red ink in large bold letters: Preview! It read:

**The Boy Who Lived Dumps Know-it-all Bookworm for Quidditch Beauty Queen: **

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Wonder Boy Harry Potter confirmed that he has officially broken it off with his companion since his fourth year of HSoWaW, Hermione Granger, and they've decided being just friends is best. But was it really so black-and-white? NO! Mr. Magic also shared that soon after the breakup, another witch caught his eye. Was this the reason for their split? Did Poster-Boy-Potter move on that quickly, or was it something going on between Mystery Girl and Potter before the breakup? _

_He unfortunately did not reveal the lucky witch's identity, but he did tell me some distinguishing traits that may narrow it down! If you think that you may be the witch that has captured THE HARRY POTTER's heart, continue to page 9..._

It continued after that with the **mostly **true stuff. Ron was guffawing at Harry's face when he finished reading it, and Hermione looked like she was about to boil over.

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley! Will you stop laughing!**" She was shaking angry, and there was no fault in her hard expression. Ron shut up. The witch turned to Harry, looking for explaination.

"Harry? Please tell me you did not tell her any of this." Hermione looked desperate to hear that all of it was false, but she was quickly disappointed.

"Well...I-I...Hermione wait!" But she was already gone. He read on and noticed that Rita spun a thick web of lies, and Hermione was caught in it. She wrote of fictional jealousy, imaginary tension, and ALOT of deciet and secrecy. She built an entirely made up love story between him and "Mystery Girl" who only the trio knew to be Cho Chang. He had to find Hermione, and soon.

He threw the paper in a waste basket as he ran out of the Great Hall. It missed it target, but the charms teacher just levitated it into the basket while shaking his head in dissaproval at a laughing Weasley.

It wasn't hard to find Hermione, since her temper caused a lot of accidental magic to occur, and she left destruction in her wake. Harry quickly cast a ton of _Reparos_ as he made it to the usually deserted Girls Restroom. He entered cautiously.

"Hermione?" He called gently as his footsteps echoed in the restroom. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be found. "Over here." She replied through sniffs, and he followed her voice. She was sitting on the steps of the stone basin for the showers in the corner wiping away stray tears. Harry didn't know how to start so he just gestured to the spot next to her. She nodded and turned in the direction of the spot so that she would be facing him. "Harry, how could you make up something like that?" She asked quietly, her sniffling no longer filling the silence.

"Hermione, do you actually think I'm so thick as to create complete lies to make headlines? 90% of that article was rubbish!" Harry tried to be comical, but it came out as defensive. The last thing he wanted was to have Hermione hate him, and lose her friendship. She met his eyes.

"Well if that's the case, why didn't you say so when I asked you in the Great Hall!?" She just barely not-yelled. She was hurt and he wasn't appologizing. She didn't know what to believe, even though she did.

"Hermione, please understand that I was caught off-guard just as much as you were, if not more! She was so kind and patient yesterday, and she wrote alot of the truth that I was saying! She even let me know that she would have to tweak it a bit to make it more appealing, but I would never had guessed that she would throw out 90%!" Harry was getting frustrated that he couldn't resolve this with one sentence. Things had always been simple with him and Hermione. Perfect and simple. Until now.

"Harry, you knew she was a liar! Why do you think we don't trust scorpions? Because they sting you, Harry. How could you be so quick to trust a shipwrecker like Skeeter, but wait four years to tell me you had a crush on Cho!" That struck a cord in Harry.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I said 'how-" She started before being cut off.

"I know what you said Hermione, what I mean is why would you say something like that? I've told you and Ron **everything**, and you're getting worked up because of something stupid like this? Something **UNPUBLISHED**! You and Ron are my closest friends, Hermione. But you, you are my **best friend**. I just didn't know how you'd react, and if you'd think differently about me. I honest to God Almighty care what you have to think of me, and I place your opinions higher than that of anyone else! I didn't even tell her _who_ it was I liked, and besides, I don't give dime about what she thinks of me! Please find it in your heart to forgive me, for anything and everything, I have brought upon you. Also, for the record, I said some polite words about you that she failed to include, which I will be owling her about." Harry felt like a balloon that's been relieved of it's contents, and he took a steady breath.

"Wow...Err...Sorry?" Hermione then felt really bad, and lost any reason to be upset with Harry, although a lengthy and punch-packed letter to the Daily Prophet HQ was due from her as well.

"Hermione, you don't have to appologize for a misunderstanding, not with me at least. But maybe Cho will read figure it out and give me a shot!" Harry joked. Hermione playfully punched him in the arm and laughed along with him, but her's felt forced. Like it was _just_ the right thing to do.

They stood to their feet, and Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood there like that for only a minute, but unknowingly to the other, it was like a lifetime. They basked in each other's warmth and tried to remember the other's scent. Finally reaching the limit where the decency of this type of embrace becomes questionable, their arms drop, and they head out to race to class, since the bell just rung.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Guys, what took you so long, it's **not** easy to stall a Herbology teacher, you know!?" Ron was livid when They joined him at the workstation in greenhouse 3. They had class with Ravenclaw, and to Harry's relief, a breif scan around revealed that Cho didn't have class with them.

"What are you looking for?" Came a dreamy voice in Harry's exposed ear. Harry jumped a little, which caused Hermione and Ron to giggle. "Err... the earmuffs!" The Gryffindor improvised. Beaming triumphantly at the others.

"Oh. For a moment I thought you were looking for," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Cho Chang." Harry's jaw dropped and the Ravenclaw resumed her normal volume. "Well, to save you time, the earmuffs are on the table in front of you, as are the gloves. Farewell, Hermione, Ron. Bye Harry." And she walked off without another syllable.

"Epic fail!" Teased Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, this is hopeless! If Luna can figure me out that easily, imagine the rest of the castle!" Harry said breathlessly, sighing in defeat. "Oh come on Harry, this is Luna we are talking about! The most observative and clever of the Ravenclaws! She knows your secrets before you do, but never tells a soul if not for a completely valid reason. **No one** has the deduction abilities of Luna Lovegood, with the exception of Sherlock Holmes! Trust me, it will take a while for everyone else to figure out who **Mystery Girl** is, but be more careful about what you drink. You never know how desperate people can be to get information. And like you said, owls are due." Hermione ended her explaination there and class begun.

They crossbred some European Mandrakes, and African Madrakes with a gene-copying spell, and grew it from an individual cell. Professor Sprout also taught a spell to speed up the cell duplication process, and the new bred Mandrakes grew into screaming pre-adults.

After the lesson, the trio headed to Hagrid's since their next class was in thirty minutes: Harry and Ron had Divination, Hermione had Muggle Studies.

Hagrid wasn't home so they split up early, Ron went to look for Luna to "ask for help" on the assigned homework, and Harry just tailed Hermione to the library. The two walked back up to the castle in silence until they made it back past the greenhouses.

"I enjoyed that earlier," Hermione began vaguely. "The hug after. It was nice, and I think it would be...healthy, to continue that practice. But it's just a suggestion." She adds too quickly, and looks off into the distance, anxious for his response.

"Yeah, I agree, it was nice. And I don't at all mind that you love being wrapped in my strong and protecting arms." He teased and failed an attempt to dodge another punch in the arm. They laughed as they entered the castle and headed for the Land O' Books.

When they arrived, few students were in, and Madame Pince was sorting a pile of returned books into piles that had no immediate meaning to them personally. "Harry there is something I want to show you." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, her breath unknowingly tickling butterflies into his stomach. Before he could confirm or deny her offer, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him through a maze of shelves and carts, all the way to a deserted aisle filled with tomes covered in undisturbed dust particles.

They were far from another living (or nonliving) soul. Hermione summoned a ladder, and climbed to the third-from-top shelf and removed a volume the color of a faded tomato and as thick as Hagrid's fist. "Hermione, what is this thing?" Harry questioned, as she made him tote it to a nearby couch. It wasn't much of a couch, since it only had 1.5 cushions. They sat down and it was quite snug, but they both pretended not to notice, and Hermione cracked open the book. On the inside cover, it read:

**The Noble House of Potter: Vol IV**

"Hermione...how did you know about this? How long has it been here? Where can I buy one? Wh-" She placed her index finger gingerly onto his lips to quiet his assault of questions. "Hmm. You have rather soft lips, sorta plush." That comment caused Harry's cheeks to turn rosy, and Hermione just rolled her eyes and flipped to a previously marked page. She pointed to something, mumbled a bit, then flipped a bunch more pages until they was staring into the eyes of two people who fondly reminded Harry of his father.

"Hermione, are those my grandparents?" Harry barely whispered. He was suddenly unable to breathe as he read the two most important words he had in his life:

**Mortality: Living**

Was magically printed under both of their pictures. The photos showed two elderly people, one slightly Dumbledoreish, and one slightly Sproutish, since her height was short. "Hermione, is this thing updated?" Harry asked with a tone of desperation. Hermione smiled at her friend's interest and nodded. "To the very second." Then Harry did the only thing he could think of: he cried. Hard. And his best friend was right there to lend a shoulder.

After his violent sobs subsided to occassional sniffs, and Hermione just rubbed his back soothingly, he asked the question that has been lingering on both of their minds. "Hermione, why didn't I go to live with them instead of the Dursley's?" She stopped rubbing his back and wrapped an arm around him instead. "I'm not sure. Maybe Dumbledore will know." And with that they left, and Hermione returned the book to the shelf with a flick of her wand.

As they began to weave their way back to the front, Harry stopped as an idea struck him. "Hermione!" This urgent tone caused her to spin around with her wand raised, face panicked. She strutted towards him unsettled. "Jove, Harry. You can't go 'round scaring me like that! What is it?" She was apprehensive about what was so important, but slightly annoyed too.

"Oh, sorry. Well...I-um-do...doyouhaveadatetotheballalready?" The words just stumbled out past his lips, like they tripped over his front teeth, all jumbled together. Hermione knew what he meant though.

"Why no, I do not. I decided against going when you did, since you did. I hadn't bothered to change my mind back. Why do you ask?" She asked this innocently, trying to mask how hopeful she was about what he **might **say. "Err...cool. I was just thinking...you know, since you don't have a date, and hear me out please, I need one. Even though you weren't the first person I though of, you are the only one who I'd feel 100% comfortable going with." And with that he got on one knee and held her hand gently.

"Hermione J. Granger, will you be my date to the Christmas Ball?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears at her friend's romantic notion and nodded enthusiastically. Harry got from the floor and pulled her close for **The Hug: Part 2**. Now it was his turn to whisper.

"Thank you so much Hermione. For my grandparents, your friendship, your timeless wit and beauty, and your existence. I may not say it often, but I truly and grandly love you. You are wondrous." And with that all out on the table they walked out of the Book Landfill, hand-in-hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"How was the library? Did you-WHOA! Hands...together...you...you...**WHAT DID I MISS THIS TIME!?**" Once again, Ron was livid. They still had about fifteen minutes until Divination and Muggle Studies.

"Not much really. Just the best news of my life!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Okay...spit it out already. My imagination of the possibilities are kind of getting out of hand, mate." Ron begged. Hermione just rolled her eyes and dropped Harry's hand, since they were only dates to the ball, **not dating**.

"Well one, Hermione, my most favorite witch in the world, found out that my dad's parents are still living!" With that, Harry picked her up in another tight embrace, and spun her around. After a few quick turns, he sat her back down carefully and she was still blushing from the surprise. No one noticed though. "That's wonderful mate! When can you visit them?" Harry's face dropped once more, and he sobered. "I plan to ask Dumbledore where I can find them, but for now, I just hope they know I exist..." At that, Ron and Hermione pulled him into a comfort huddle and began encouraging him that everything will be fine, until he calmed down again.

The huddle broke and they all took a breath. "And the other great news?" Ron asked expectantly. Hermione grinned to Harry and he nodded with a smile. "Well Ron, it seems that Harry and I have both found dates for the Christmas Ball. Now we can join you and Luna!" Ron turned red at the mention of his obvious choice, then continued. "Alright, who is it? Anyone I know?" They just grinned more. "What? Who is it? Why are yo-Oh." He finally put two-and-two together. The hand holding, the grinning, the hug. It all made sense now.

"Well it's about time!" And they laughed and went their seperate ways.

Later that day, Ron and Harry went to Head-of-House to discuss the course-dropping-procedures for Divin**USELESS**. Hermione also went to Professor McGonagall, but for entirely different, yet connected reasons. She would drop Muggles Studies for the semester, since it's entirely inaccurate and outdated, and she would like a free-period for "Extracurricular Activities". She just needed the approval, before she carried it out.

"Well Ms. Granger, I can assume that you will be the responsible young lady you have been since your first year at Hogwarts?" Asked the stern-yet-chill Scott. "**Of Course! Professor, you will NOT regret this! Thank you so much!**" And then the excited Gryffindor scurried off to lunch as the Deputy Headmistress smiled and muttered to what outsiders would assume to be herself:

"Albus, you owe me five galleons." Then a deep earthy laughter errupted from beside the 'visible' professor, and they parted ways in a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"Hermione! You were so right, Divination is the stupidest class here, well aside from Muggles Studies...and History of Magic...and Pot-" Ron began complaining until he saw his friend's state of...cheeriness?

"Hermione, I suspect you have some news?" Ron asked tentatively as Harry placed his water goblet down to tune in. "Yes, I have wonderful news actually! I've dropped a class, so now I have a free period!" Every jaw at the Gryffindor table within a ten-foot-radius crashed against the castle's worn cobblestone floors at the witches confident declaration.

"Err...Hermione, what exactly are you going to do during that time you're supposed to have class? The library?" Harry asked cautiously. This was **not** the Hermioneesque behavior he had grown accustomed to.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm dropping the class for eternity, just the semester! And I **plan** to prepare you two for the Christmas Ball. Harry, you are a perfect gentleman, but dancing would definately be a plus. And Ron...well you could use all the help you can get." This caused Ginny to burst into laughter, as well as a few others. "HEY!"Ron defended. And the disturbance was balanced again and everyone returned to eating.

"Wow, this is big. Bookworm Exraordinare has a free period, yet decides to skive off for the company of two boys instead of indulging in the library. This is** HUGE!**" Teased Harry, which earned him a punch in the arm from Hermione, and a snort from Ron and Neville.

"Don't laugh Neville. I've spoken to Ginny, and she said you could be of some help in the dance department, so you and I are going to tagteam these helpless cases." This caused Neville to duck his head in embarrasment, and scored him a few pokes from Seamus and Ron. All in good fun of course.

"Alright, when do these **lessons** start? Tomorrow I assume?" Harry asked with a goofy grin.

"You bet you broomsticks!" The witch stated, and they all resumed their midday feasting.

They ate on turkey sandwiches and soy burgers with a choice of gingersnaps or curly sweet potato fries and a Coke...


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

After Potions, The Trio headed down to the Room of Requirement for the first lesson. Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly, Luna all came up with the curriculum for the next ninety minutes. The lessons were going to be only the length of the dropped period, but the Deputy Headmistress gave them all permission to use part of lunch so the others can join. Hermione would be carrying out the first forty minutes until the Luna, Ginny, and Neville are released for lunch.

"Hermione, will there be food?" Ron asked with a sincere tone of desperation.

"Gods Ronald! Do you think of anything besides when your next meal will be!?" Hermione almost screamed at him, her bushy hair bouncing with each syllable. Harry stifles a laugh and mutters something that sounded like a _"Yeah, what's being served" _But no one heard, so his joke was his own to relish.

"You don't have to yell!" Ron said in reply, his temper flaring as well. "Yeah? Well you don't have to stuff your face all the time!" She retorted angrily.

"Really? I may have an appetite, but at least I'm not a boring-know-it-all bookworm that's so undesirable that you had to beg one of your **only** friends to go to the Dan-" He started viciously before, in one sweeping motion, he was dangling a solid two feet off of the ground and pinned against the mirrored walls of the magical room, walls that instantly repaired the jagged cracks caused by the force which Harry applied to shoving Ron against it. A shriek of terror left the Weasley's lips as he saw the fist of the-boy-who-lived rise to a striking position, and he paled when he couldn't break free from Harry's death grip (and astonishing strength).

Harry could see nothing but red, which was slightly ironic, when glared at Ron's fearful figure in disgust. "Take it back. I'm giving you one chance. After all that we've been through, you try to hurt your _friend_? That's going to leave you friendless, and quick. So take it back, and I'll put you down. It will be like nothing was said, like you weren't about to have your face broken in more than a new pair of trainers. I'm tired of your crap, Ron! You don't know when to end it!" Harry started dead calm, then his voice shook the surrounding atmosphere with its volume. Good thing these walls are soundproof too.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I take it back, Hermione." Ron stuttered out, then gulped when he turned back to Harry. "Good," he roughly dropped him back down, then wiped his palms on his trousers. He turned to Hermione, full composed. "Now that that's settled, the lesson Hermione?" Harry asked in a normal, enthusiastic tone, keeping true to his promise set a few moments ago.

Hermione was paralyzed, mid-retort, since Harry had intervened so...passionately. She had never seen him so upset, or determained on anything that fiercly since third year in the Shrieking Shack. She recovered quickly though, and tried not to be so obvious as to how amazed she was by his chivalry.

"Ah, yes. First we'll need music..." She concentrated on the most vivid memory she had of the radio on her stand in the Girls Dormitory, then _poof_, it appeared. Ron gasped, as it _poof'd_ right in front of him, and jumped back. After he regained his footing, his face lit up and his lips parted, the words already forming on his mouth. But Harry beat him to it. "No Ron, you can't just _poof_ in some food. It defies Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Unless you know the exact location of said edible, or you already have something on you that can be multipled, or enlarged, you'll be wasting your time." Hermione wore a look of astonishment, while Ron sported one of annoyance.

"Is that true? And when did **you** become an expert?" Ron crossed his arms and smirked in defiance as he said those words, dripping in sarcasm.

"I learned it from the best teacher this school has to offer. Professor Granger, Thank you very much." Harry said in an equally defiant tone, and shot a grateful smile towards said teacher. Unable to resist, she blushed, but quickly covered by crouching to the radio and twisting some knobs until the traditional music began.

"Okay. So since your partner isn't quite here yet, Ron, you could watch Harry and I practice, or you could take it easy and just ask the Room for a passtime." Ron perked up at the second option, closed his eyes, and a muggle gaming system _poof'd_ in, along with a telly and a joystick. He even managed to conjure a half-eaten pack of cauldron cakes, all of which he enlarged to Hermione's distaste.

"Boys..." Hermione uttered as she replaced Harry's hands on her waist, grinning as he fumbled for something to talk about as they Waltzed in a near-perfect circle.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"What nineteenth century drab-tune are you **playing**, Hermione? This is morbidly dull!" The youngest Weasley shouted melodramatically as she made herself known. Neville came in with her and went wide-eyed at the shooting game that Ron was face-wrecking online in. He started over to the ginger, but was quickly called back by Ginny. "Longbottom. Here. Now." She pointed at a spot in front of her, and with a sheepish expression, he returned. "Nice! Now place your hands here..." And he went through the same awkwardness that Harry experienced.

Harry and Hermione hopped off of the practice floor when Luna made it and dragged Ron from the game console, having to pry the controller from his desperate grasp. He also stuffed a large piece of cauldron cake into his mouth, but Luna didn't show that any of it bothered her.

"Whoa, that girl has a high tolerance..." Started Hermione.

"And low standards!" Finished Harry, and they both fell into a fit of laughter until they were clutching their sides. Hermione conjured up a padded bench for them to sit, and Harry provided them with some fresh lemonade that he knew his Aunt would have placed on the dining table by now, if his watch was right. He also conjured some glasses, and poured them some each.

He handed Hermione hers {alliteration} and lifted his own to toast. "I dedicate this to improved dancing skills, resolved conflicts, and your dull _**drab-tunes**_. _And _to the best teacher the universe has to offer." Harry included with a smile.

"The whole universe, Mr. Potter? How generous." Hermione played along with a smile, and moved closer towards Harry so she 'wouldn't have to reach so far'. Harry noticed, and moved in too for...similar reasons. They searched deeply into each others' eyes, valley green and mocha, then in perfect unison, "Cheers." And their glasses clinked, and they each gulped about a quarter of the glass before sitting them on recently appeared coasters. The sound easily gained the attention of Ron, who was looking for any reason to quit.

"Hey look! Refreshments!" And that was the early end to the first lesson in dance. Everyone did exceptionally well, and Harry found that he was really at ease when holding Hermione on the dancefloor, so he picked up the moved rather quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"Hey Hermione." Harry called over his shoulder as he sat in the squashy couch in front of the common room fireplace. She stopped in her tracks, caught slightly off guard by Harry's presence this time of night.

"Hello. Um Harry...you do know what time it is, don't you?" She asked in a hushed but concerned tone. Hermione walked into Harry's view, shadowing the dazzling flames that flickered its silohettes all over the semi-dark room.

"I do indeed Hermione. You **were** the one who convinced me to buy a watch." He said very matter-of-factly, then tapped the wristwatch with his index finger lightly. She laughed lightly and nodded her head in agreement. "You are right, and how useful it has come to be. Now, what I **meant** was that it is really late, and you aren't in your dormitories." She restated quitely.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, Hermione. What are you doing up?" He asked, turning towards her finally. Hermione noticed a light sheen of sweat on his face, and the underlying pain that he probably hoped wasn't too obvious.

"Harry, I am a prefect; Professor McGonagall placed me on night duties on tuesday nights. So what's your **splendid** reason for breaking school rules?" She teased. He chuckled and threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Alright, you've got me beat. My head started hurting so I came down here for air, but it's still kind of constricting in here as well." He said tiredly with his head still back.

"Harry, is it your scar?" Hermione asked worriedly and shot a concerned glance at the lightning rod over his right brow. He shook his head. "No, but I did have a nightmare about...him." Hermione knew who **'him'** was. Harry wrote her over the summer about his nightmarish encounters with Cedric in the graveyard, and reliving his death each night. She didn't realize it was this bad until now. Harry sat up and open his eyes. Hermione looked at the boy before her thought fully before speaking.

"Since you don't seem like you will be heading to bed anytime soon, and I don't feel it would be morally right to give you detention, you could come with me to do my rounds tonite. But it's _**alot**_ of walking. Just a heads up." Hermione suggested with a hopeful smile.

Harry's eyes went wide at her suggestion, and Hermione thought she said the wrong thing.

"I-sorry-you-if you-" She started before Harry burst into laughter.

"Hermione! That is bloody brilliant! Why do you appologize so much?" He managed between chuckles.

"Well why'd you make that face!" She accused. He was quick to respond. "Oh, no reason...**OTHERTHANTHEFACTTHATYOUAREARULEBREAKINGPREFECT!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Soundproof walls are really useful.

"What!? I am** not**!" She shouted in defense. "I just wanted to help you out! If you are going to start accusing me of..." She stopped at the incredulous lopsided grin he was giving her and her heart melted like a candle. "Okay maybe I'm bending the rules a little..." Then Harry surprised her by pulling her in a bear (or in this case 'lion') hug.

"Oh Hermione, we have definately influenced you in the worst ways possible! Sirius would be so proud!" And then she squirmed in his arms because he started tickling her.

In the end they were both on the floor rolling away from each other's tickling hands. "Alright...enough...playing...around...we need...to get...going." Hermione managed breathlessly as she and Harry were side-by-side, propped up against the couch on the floor, the fireplace still blazing. "Fine...by...me." Harry replied winded. Then they got up off of the floor, and headed out of the potrait hole to scout the rest of the seventh floor corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

For safe measures, Harry ran back for his invisibility cloak, then joined Hermione outside the portrait hole. It was five minutes 'til midnight when they finally started.

"Okay, Harry. Since this isn't really the most _lawful_ thing to do, I suggest that we shouldn't talk. Also, Professor Dumbledore is very often **roaming** the castle at night, or so I've heard, so let's pray we don't bump into him." Hermione said rather cheerfully despite the seriousness of the circumstances. "I get it Hermione, besides, silence is good sometimes. Ya know?" He asked the gryffindor witch beside him. She nodded, and they went on down the hallway in a comfortable silence.

Just to their luck, Hermione and Harry only ran into Mr. Filch, who was rambling about Peeves.

"Oi! Granger girl! 'Ave you seen that blasted Peeves? 'E's been in my office 'gain, makin' a mess o' the place! Near scared Mrs. Norris 'alf to death, I tell ya!" He complained loudly as he hobbled towards them, his shaken up cat at his ankles, yet miraculously not tripping him up.

"No sir, but I think I heard something back near the girl's restroom." Hermione lied easily. Filch ate it up, as he was nodding thoughtfully. She continued. "I can check it for you, since you know..." He grunted in approval, then hobbled away around a corner.

"Wow." Harry whispered, mostly to himself. But Hermione heard him, and smiled. "Harry, do you think you can summon the Marauder's Map from here?" She questioned her best friend in a hushed tone. He began to nod, but stopped when he realized she couldn't see him. She was even looking in the wrong direction when she adressed him. He grinned to himself before saying, "Mhm." then pulling out his wand and casting _Accio_**. **It took the map a moment to make it down the corridor, and even longer to locate it, since Harry had it disillusioned. But it found him, all right. Smacked him dead in the head!

"Ouch!" Harry yelped when the heavy parchment collided with his cranium {alliteration}. He reached his arm from under the cloak and made the map visible again, then handed it to a his best friend. Who was having quite a laugh I might add. "That's not funny." Harry muttered darkly as he readjusted the cloak to cover his visible ankles.

Hermione walked over to the spot she last saw Harry. "Harry? Could you speak so I can talk to your face." This caused him to lightly chuckle, but it was enough. Hermione reached her arms out forward until they bumped his shoulders, and she moved her hands slowly down his arms. She didn't know it, but it sent a light buzzing sensation to his head, making him dizzy, and his stomach starting twisting. In a way, he felt sick, but in another, he felt truly alive.

She made it to his waist, then slid her hands back up, but around his torso instead, then took a step forward, encasing him in her arms. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered where she knew his ear was: "I'm sorry for laughing." Then hopped down and squeezed him so tight that he had to take off the cloak for air. "Geez Hermione! Well we're almost done anyways, right?" The teenage boy asked the prefect, quite breathlessly. "Mhm." She mocked with a grin.

"Just watch the map, Granger." Harry reminded sorely as he caught his breath.

"Just watch your back, Potter. I am very fond of secret-hug-attacking, in fact I am a master. So beware..." She warned mysteriously, which in the end, caused them to both start laughing. Hermione **really **loved spending time with Harry like this...alone. She had been noticing how much more she laughed around him as of late, but couldn't quite make sense of it. _What has changed? _She would ask herself once they made it back through the portrait hole at 2am.

_Well, in many ways, we are all changing. Ron and I don't fight...as often. Ginny has gotten over her crush on Harry (__**Thank Gods**__). Neville has become __**much**__ less forgetful, and is more outgoing than the shy first-year that I encountered on the Hogwarts Express. Oh! And don't forget how sweet and thougtful Harry has been! And how __**fanciable**__ he's been as of late! Quidditch does the body good! And his voice! Oh, towards the end of the just-past summer at the Burrow, I was heading to Ginny's room for a 'girl talk' , so I had to pass the bathroom. I'm just striding away when __**BAM! **__the most beautiful voice hits my ears and hypnotizes my entire soul. The boy who lived's voice rung out through the sound of the shower like angels singing. I honest to God stood there for a good minute until I realized how awkward it would be if I got caught, but it was lovely, every moment of it. _Mused Hermione mentally.

_Oh god! No...this __**cannot **__be happening! I am smitten __**BIG TIME**__! I can't like Harry, because he can't like me. Can he? No. If he did have those 'more than best friends' feelings that I could only dream of being mutual, he would never tell me that he was crushing on Cho Chang. And, if __**that's**__ the type of girl he's into, he __**definately**__ doesn't feel as I do! _Hermione scolded herself. Maybe all of this was foolish, and she should be glad for the relationship she has with Harry. But what is that?

_Well, we are best friends. But how many sixth-year girls do I know who's best friend is a famous, handsome, and absolutely perfect male! Not too many! Ugh, this is so frustrating!_

And Hermione ended her silent tangent at that, and dozed off into a Harry-riddled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Bright and early. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Harry would finally have his chance to impress Cho, and beat Cedric on the pitch, all in one package. _Today is the day._ Thought Harry silently as he sat next to Ron and the rest of the team in the Great Hall. Harry decided that they should come for breakfast earlier than normal so they'll have sufficient digestion time, and score an opportunity to practice a few plays one last time before the big game.

Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor has been one of the most anticipated games all year, since Cedric Diggory was the only seeker who could come close to being any competition for Harry "Golden Boy" Potter. But only Ron, Hermione, and oddly enough, Luna, knew that this match was more than **just another game**. Of course, it's always been more than just a game to all of them. It's a part of living to some, and others, it's life itself.

_Today will be the day._ Harry thought again as the team of lions made their way out of the castle and to the locker room. Ron and Harry led them down to the pitch confidently, side-by-side, like twin captains of the largest and most celebrated of vessels. Even Ron felt that today would be the day, but he wasn't sure yet what that meant.

As they strode to the pitch, they passed the most surprising of sights (For Harry and Ron at least.). A few yards from the Ravenclaw entrance, which was situated near the Hufflepuff locker room entrance, Cho Chang stood annoyed in front of a sheepish looking Cedric with one hand on her hip.

"Their going at it again." Harry heard their reserve keeper, Cormac McClaggen, mutter to one of the newer players Coote. "Yeah, I heard he stepped out on her for that cute blonde, Hannah. " Coote responded in a hushed tone. Then he added, "I bet you five knuts that before the day is up, she'd have dumped his sorry arse!" in an excited whisper. Cormac replied with a "deal" and they shook on it, all to Harry's knowlege.

_THIS IS THE DAY! If she dumps him, I'll finally have a chance! Oh how I'm gonna hurt that jerk for stepping out on a girl that...perfect! The guy gets one of the hottest witches in school, and screws it up! What a git! _All of this was said silently, but to Ron, the facial expressions Harry displayed spoke louder than words. "Save it for the game, mate." Ron said with a chuckle, and Harry nodded sheepishly as they entered the locker room to get changed.

Hermione, Neville, and of course Luna (although she wasn't in their house) were some of the first to be seated in the Gryffindor stands, waiting for the teams to exit the changing rooms and the game to begin. Luna wore her Lion headress to show her support. Neville wore a "**Gryffindor Rocks, Eat Dobby's Socks**!" jumper that Dobby had made over the summer. Hermione wore some maroon Chuck's with the signatures of each team member, some black skinny jeans, an "**I Only Date Lions**" t-shirt, Harry's old Quidditch letter jacket with his number and "POTTER" on the back and the Gryffindor crest on the front, and red and gold bars painted on each cheek. They all had the painted bars, and they all stood out more when Neville and Luna each pulled out magical posters with a transition of phrases like "Weasley Is Our King" "Get The Boot From Coote" and even "No Firebolt's Hotter Than Potter's".

About twenty minutes after being fully seated, the stadium breaks into a deafening roar of cheers and boos as both teams take to the air. The two teams were lead out by the captains, who in both instances, were the seekers. Madame Hooch to to the air as well to meet the captains in the center.

_Harry had given a pep talk that would put Ole Oliver to shame. _Thought Ginny as she sat in the hidden dugout with McClaggen and a few other reserves. She was the reserve seeker and a chaser reserve. Ginny knew that this was going to be a legendary game since the season's schedule was tacked on a corkboard in the Common Room. _Harry is and amazing seeker, but Diggory isn't half bad himself, and both teams are undefeated so far (2-0). But hopefully Diggory's size advantage doesn't get to Harry. Harry's is pretty tall and athletic himself, but Cedric was two years older than him, __**and **__about five inches taller. Oh well. They can only do their best._ She concluded before Madame Hooch made it to the captains.

Above the stands and students and teachers, the teams were assembling. Ron was flying circles around the goals, doing a flip every now and then, giving the crowd a show. "_Scowl away, Malfoy! You just__** wish**__ you could fly this we-"_ Ron yelled both internally and out loud over the never ending clamor of the crowd before he slipped off of his broom during an upsidedown loop through the center goal ring. He was sent falling at breakneck speed as the crowd echoed a sharp intake and Luna's already pale complection turned ghostly. Coming out of the the concentrated daze, Harry noticed the clarity of Ron's cries for help. "_**Arresto Momentum!**_" Harry's incantation hung in the air, as well as Ron's shivering body, approximately 8 inches from the freshley mowed, and morning dewed grass.

The stadium as a whole let out a sigh of relief. Without skipping a beat, and to everyone's surprise including himself, Draco "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" Malfoy broke out into a raucous of a clapping and cheering. He was shouting things like "Potter for the save!" and "Dust yourself off Weasle!" then after that absurd yet oddly appropriate exclaimation, he cleared his throat loudly and retook his seat. That caused absolute mayhem. Everyone started applauding and chanting **Potter! Weasley! Malfoy!** on the top of their lungs, and Ron took back to the air, slightly shaken by the fall, but definately conflicted by Draco, as was Harry.

The Gryffindor seeker looked to the white-blonde haired wizard for an explaination, but he just shrugged with a grin and gave him a nod that said to continue on. Not knowing what else to do, Harry nodded gratefully back, and headed for his keeper. "You alright man?" Harry asked his friend worriedly. "I'm alive, that's what matters." And he reached over for a one-armed hug. He winced when Harry hugged him back. "Ugh. It's my arm. If I wasn't so being so thick, I might not've publicly humilated myself!" Ron scolded himself. "Oh Ron, stop being so thick! Get out of here and have your **date** take you to Madame Pomfrey!" Harry ordered. Ron tried to open his mouth in defense, but gave up mid-retort and flew down to the changing room, where, to his strange surprise, he would find Luna Lovegood waiting their worriedly. She left the stands as soon as she saw him fall.

After Cormac got in position, Cedric and Harry shook hands. Harry wore a hard and determained expression when he crushed Diggory's hand in his, but the older male was oblivious. "Hopefully that accuracy shows in your flying, **Potter**." He said venemously, giving Harry's hand a painful squeeze at 'Potter'. Behind his eyes were fire, which hinted that Coote quite possibly would be five knuts richer by this afternoon.

"Oh it will Diggory." Harry said with a sarcastic grin. And they let go of each other's hands and flew their seperate ways. Lee Jordan began his rapid-fire commentary as soon as the Snitch was released.

**"And Gryffindor has first possesion on the quaffle! Johnson dodges the bludger batted by Rickett, but McManus swings again and makes contact with Johnson's tail! Johnson passes to Robins; Robins to Spinnet! Cedric and Potter are neck and neck! Eleven minutes in-No points scored-the Golden snitch has been spotted by Potter! Spinnet goes for the shot! SCORE! Score 10-0 Gryffindor takes the lead! Fleet needs to shake off the morning dew! And both seekers have lost the snitch and are circling above once more. Hufflepuff has possession! COME ON COOTE! You didn't get MVP last game for nothing! Sorry Professor! Rickett swings a hard one at Robins as she goes in for a steal...BAM! Robins looks like she will sit out the rest of the game-number six, Ginny Weasley is on the field-this is a sure win! Her stats from last season were fant-Sorry Professor! Alicia Spinnet for the steal! Oh-and Smith gets it back! He dodges a bludger from Coote-Smith passes to Macavoy! Macavoy is sandwiched between Weasley and Johnson! She presses forward and-Weasley steals and turns the tides! Weasley races down the field-Grazed by a bludger from O'Flaherty! She spins off course and rushes a pass to Spinnet! Spinnet and Johnson volley the quaffle all the way to the rings-Spinnet takes a shot...Oh! And its blocked by Fleet with a tail swing, sending it towards Cadwallader! Cadwallader runs into Weasley and she steals it and goes for a RedLader Kick! It's good! Gryffindor 20-Hufflepuff Zilch. Nada. Ze-Sorry Professor! Zacharias Smith takes matters into his own hands and rushes Johnson-he gains possession of the quaffle and...SCORE! 20-10-Hufflepuff is on the board! Diggory has spotted the Snitch! He fakes a dive to the east-Potter doesn't buy it! Potter sees the Golden Snitch! They are up-up-up-I don't even see them anymore! There they go folks- slicing through the air at neck-breaking speed! Applebee shoots and-Weasley IS OUR KING! He saves it and throws it impressively over Smith's head-Spinnet passes to Johnson-Johnson to Weasley-Applebee steals and goes for a second goal! She passes to Cadwallader! Cadwallader to Smith-Smith fakes a pass back and dodges another bludger! He makes for the goal-surprising pass to Applebee and she SCORES! The score is tied! This game is close!"**And close it was.

Above the action, now heading towards it, the two seekers race after the the small golden prize-equally out of both of their reach. "You think you're so good Potter! Think you're so perfect! I've seen how you look at Cho-BACK OFF! If she wanted some wannabe Krum Cronie, she'd be on your arm after games! On your lips after wins!" Cedric strained against the wind as they flew nearly vertically towards the pitch. He and Harry had been out it for a while now, but this was it. And he knew that if he loses, Cho would dump him and make a move on Potter. She had been hinting about it for a while now, so he went ahead and used Hannah to make her jealous, and him more desirable. But that backfired, and she threw how 'Potter would never do anything that low' in my face. So if I don't catch this, I lose her.

"You back off Diggory! You could get any girl you wanted! Why go cheat on the Cho? Why make her think that she is something special to you? I'd hurt anyone who did that to Hermione! That's low man, low!" Harry yelled as they were hurdeling towards the earth like meteors. And speaking of, they were nearing the ground, about fifteen seconds until death. The wind surrounding them both was enough to block out even Lee's comentary, as well as the roar of the stadium.

"Let up Potter! I need this win!" Cedric shouted over his shoulder, speeding up. "In your dreams, Diggor-" And then Harry went faster than he had ever been. He went faster than the broom had ever been. Faster than it was meant to go. But it was too late now to stop; Cedric struggled greatly, but managed to slow down enough to turn upwards. Harry never pulled up on his broom. Instead, he climbed on top of the broom, holding on at first-then he removed one hand-and fully extended it towards the Snitch. _Today is the day. Now is the moment._ And his right seeker glove closed around the Golden Snitch before impact-then darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

"I think it's time for you all to head back to your Common rooms. He should be released tomorrow morning, so you'll see him then. Maybe you can come pick him up for breakfast." Madame Pomfrey reasurred the group of friends. Harry shattered the bones in his right arm, dislocated his left shoulder, suffered from a mild concussion, lost two teeth (in the back), and crack six ribs. But because of a variety of spells, several complicated potions, and a bit of magical therapy, Harry would be out after only two nights. Thing is, the healing process would be painful, since it would be done all at once. Healers had to be Floo'd in from St. Mungos to assist in the potion-brewing, medicine-administering, and bone-fixing. With all of that going on, Harry might have been way overwhelmed, so they put him in an induced-coma.

Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, were Harry's most persistent visitors, but just about everyone who attended the game came for a visit. Including a certain Ravenclaw.

Reluctantly, the crew placed more flowers and candy on Harry's bedside, and Luna and Ginny gave him a light kiss on the forehead. They drifted out of the Infirmary but Hermione lingered a bit longer.

"Ms. Granger, it is time to go." The Healer said firmly, but with a touch of sympathy. _The girl was taking this harder than any of the rest of them._ Thought Pomfrey. "Yes ma'am, but could just have one second with him. Just one." The bushy haired brunette bargained. Pomfrey sighed, then an "Mhm." later, she was gone.

She took a deep breath, then began:**"Harry. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I have to say this while I am feeling strong. You have been the most influential person I've encountered in my time in the magical world. You are extraordinary beyond belief, and I was intimidated by you since we first met on the Express that day. You have grown out of that hard-outer-shelled boy that didn't know who to trust, or how to love. I wish I could thank you every day for saving me from that troll in first year, and saving me from myself everyday. I use to cling to facts and numbers, because nothing in my life was ever really dependable besides my parents. But you and Ron's, and especially your's, friendship changed all of that for me. I learned to let people into my life without being afraid that they would try to hurt me. Ron is a splendid person and a loyal friend, but he hasn't quite passed the boundary of my inner circle. Harry, you are the foundation, the heart, and the main occupant of that circle. So I guess what I am saying is...I love you, more than 'best friends'." **And with that she stood, placed the lightest of kisses right on his lips, and turned to leave before something stopped her.

"Mione'?" He had mumbled. She rushed over to him to see if he was awake. To her dissappointment, he wasn't. But she knew. She just knew. He **had** to have heard her. She left after that, feeling much better, and joyous that he would be awake and released tomorrow!

When she finally made it back to the Common Room, she bumped into Ginny on the way, and told her all about her feelings for Harry. To Hermione's surprise, Ginny wasn't fazed at all. She knew Hermione had felt _**something**_ towards Harry, and was just waiting for her to realize it herself.

"But at least now I know why you told me to get over him!" Ginny teased her friend.

"Gin, you know it wasn't like th-" Hermione started quickly, but was cut off. "Hermione! Gods, I was just kidding!" Hermione sighed out of relief and gave her friend a grateful smile and a hug. "Tomorrow is the moment of truth, you know. If he heard you or not. I'm sure if you told him what you told me, he would definately ask you out!" Ginny gushed, which caused Hermione to blush. "Goodnight, Ginny." And they went to their respective dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Harry!" Hermione squealed upon entering the infiramary. They all rose bright and early to pick Harry up, but to everyone's surprise, they weren't the first to arrive by Harry's bedside. Cho Chang was laughing loudly, practically on Harry's lap, and they were nuzzling each other like puppy's in love. Hermione's face dropped, and Ron made a gagging noise. They all walked over, only Hermione and Ginny knowing how much of a disaster this is.

"Morning guys! Madame Pomfrey told me that you all were going to come pick me up when I was about to leave. But enough of that!" Cho raised off of him, then they both stood, hand-in-hand. "I would like you all to officially meet my girlfriend, Cho Chang." And that was it. That was the breaking point for Hermione. But she held it together long enough to get throught the introductions, then later excuse herself from the Great Hall (Ginny soon follows) to cry her eyes out in the Prefect's bathroom. But that was later, and this is now.

Ron's jaw dropped, as did his eyes to their intertwined hands. Neville just looked confused. Ginny was annoyed, and Hermione wore a look of determaination. She was determained to be happy for her friend, a friend who obviously heard not even a shred of her pouring her heart out to his comatose self. _What did you expect, Granger? That he would come running into your arms? Suddenly realizing his feelings for you? No. That's not how love works, that's not how life works. _"Wow. That is..." Hermione started uncertainly, still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"Wonderful." Ron completed, causing a smile to appear on Harry's face. Her Harry's lovely face. _No, Cho's Harry._ "Actually, I was **going** to say _**inconvienent**_." Hermione corrected. This made a look of confusion cross the new couple's faces. Hermione continued. "The dance, remember?" Cho still wore the look, but Harry's mouth made an 'O'. Hermione had one hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.

"I..err...about that. See, since Cho and I...I'm sorry Hermione." Harry quit trying to explain the obvious. Hermione already knew, but she wanted to give her **best friend **the benefit of the doubt, which was a mistake. But she had planned for this. "It's absolutely fine by me. I just wanted to make sure you were going with her! Cormac asked me to the Christmas Ball a bit after you did, but I told him no unless something changed. Something like this. So you're all good!" Hermione said with a false smile that everyone but Ginny and Luna bought. "Great! It was really nice to meet you all, but I have Quidditch practice in about," She checks a really expensive-looking watch on her wrist, "Five minutes, so I should get going." _Yeah you should. _Thought Ginny angrily. Cho raised on her toes and placed a long kiss on Harry's lips, the same lips that Hermione sneaked a peck on the night before, and left swiftly out of the infirmary.

Harry was left with a dazed look and a goofy grin, but was snapped into reality by a loud slap on the back by Ron. "Congradulations man! I knew yesterday was the day!" Ron said proudly to Harry as they gathered around him. "Thanks man! I felt it in my bones man, ya' know?" Even though he didn't Ron nodded enthusiastically. _I usually feel that kind of stuff in my heart..._ He thought before quickly shaking it off.

"So...how did you too...you know...get together?" Neville asked, still **very** confused. He never knew that Harry had a crush on Cho, so he **really** didn't see any of this coming. Harry chuckled goodnaturedly. "Well, long story short, she came down here about an hour before you guys made it, and told me that she has been crushing on me since fifth year. After that, I let her know the feelings were mutual, and we...talked." Harry smiled fondly, looking off in the distance. Ginny rolled her eyes and placed her right arm around Hermione who was looking rather pale.

"But I'm just glad that you're alright Ron. You too, Ginny." Harry added sincerely. Ginny went in for the kill. "Forget us! Who you need to be worried about is Hermione! She was worried sick for you! You should have just pulled up, like Diggory was bright enough to do. I'm sure you would have caught it anyways later in the game." Ginny's anger with Harry was evident, and she pulled Hermione even closer. Harry looked worriedly at Hermione after being scolded by Ginny. "Is that true Hermione?" He asked tentatively. "Never mind me Harry. Now that you're okay, nothing else matters." She answered quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"MHM! Uh, yeah. Breakfast matters! So can we leave now, I am starving!?" Leave it to Ron break a tense moment. Harry started to say something, but Ginny and Hermione, lead by Ron dragging Luna, all started out of the infirmary's large double doors. Neville stayed and walked with Harry, since Ginny was obviously occupied.

"Nev, was it true what Ginny said? Was it really all that bad?" Harry asked with a frown and a bemused tone as they exited, the other four just specks in the distance turning a corner. "Mate, Ginny's anger was just the frosting of how angry and distressed Hermione was. We were all upset with you for doing something that stupid, I mean really, was it worth it?" Neville asked seriously. Harry stared off in the distance, thinking of Cho's kiss. "Beyond, mate. Beyond."


End file.
